


Friendship Is In The Heart

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though miles may lie between us, we are never far apart. For friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured in the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Is In The Heart

The two had been apart for months after Strictly finished, but the second they had a chance Anton had called her and they had fallen back into the same old routine, Anton being his usual smiley and lively self, Katie occasionally seeking guidance, sometimes laughing, sometimes seeking something else. John had smirked as he walked in, noting the smile on Katie's face. 

"Hi Anton..."

He had called out before heading upstairs. Katie had laughed slightly at Anton's cheeky reply. 

"Don't... When are you in London anyway?"

Silence had fallen even as Anton thought, then finally, asked Erin, who had been doing her own thing in the background, her voice ringing out clearly. 

"Three days."

"So I'll see you then...?"

"Of course."

Erin's reply is cheeky even as Anton attempts to knock her away, drawing a laugh from her. 

"He'll not stop bouncing when he sees you..."

"Aw, neither will she."

John calls from the other room, laughing as Katie throws a pillow at him.


End file.
